


Kiti's Sterek Drabbles

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: Here be Sterek





	1. Challenge: pain, cucumber, snatch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I know I've been gone for a while, all I have to say for myself is that life happens a lot and it has indeed been happening lately. BUT, I'm here now and I'm gonna try to write more again (for my own sanity if nothing else).

Stiles is standing behind the counter slicing a cucumber when the bell over the door signals that someone has just walked into the shop. Stiles looks over his shoulder to greet the new customer only to make eye contact with Derek Hale. The sudden pain in his finger causes Stiles to break the eye contact, snatching his hand back from the knife, but when Stiles looks closer there isn’t any blood on his hand just a newly formed soul-mark where the pain had been that looks suspiciously like the Hale triskelion. “ _Hale_ ,” Stiles turns pointing, “you owe me twenty bucks.”


	2. Challenge: bottle, massage, snuggle

“ _You want to take the bottle and add a few drops of oil, and then you just massage the dough…_ ”

“Stiles? What are you watching? And why is lemon the only thing I can smell?” Derek called out from the top of the stairs.

“Nothing! Don’t worry about it Derek,” Stiles called back, “just take your bubble bath then snuggle in the new sheets. You had a long day, you deserve it!”

Derek shakes his head at his mate and does as told. Fresh baked lemon cookies waiting for him after his bath make his long day totally worth it.


	3. Challenge: voice, camera, pretty

Stiles found it while working on organizing and cataloging everything in the Hale vault. The camera would have been pretty old even before the fire so Stiles wasn’t sure the photos inside would turn out, but he had to try.

“I thought I lost my camera in the fire,” Derek’s voice shook as he gingerly took the proffered camera and photos, spreading them out on the table before him. “It was my last birthday present from my dad. I never thought I’d see these pictures. Thank you Stiles,” Derek gently cups Stiles’ face like he’s just as precious to him.


	4. Challenge: coal, large, thin

Stiles had always pictured his soulmate with an almost elf-like quality to them. Someone tall and graceful, with a body that seemed to mirror the delicate script that wound itself in a thin line the color of coal around his left wrist. So, to say that Stiles was surprised when he met Derek, with his large bulging biceps, thighs that could kill a man, and an ass that just don’t quit, would be an understatement. Let it never be said that Stiles isn’t a fan of surprises. It figures that the pointy ears are the one thing he got right.


	5. Challenge: tempt, bloody, credit

“Hey Derek, what would I need to do to tempt you into helping me with my extra-credit assignment?”

“Nothing.”

“Seriously? You’re just going to help me out of the goodness of your heart? Why do I find that hard to believe?”

“I didn’t say I was going to help you out of the goodness of my heart. I said ‘nothing’ because there is nothing that you can do to tempt me to help you. Not after last time.”

“Oh come on, last time was a fluke! Besides, it’s not like you’re the one that ended up with a bloody nose.”


	6. Challenge: edge, normal, shame

Shame, Derek decides, is a concept that his Mate has never heard of.

As Stiles becomes more and more engrossed in the song that he’s currently belting out on the karaoke stage his drunken movements bring him closer and closer to the edge. A normal boyfriend would be concerned for Stiles’ safety in this situation, afraid that he might trip and fall of the stage ending up with a broken bone or two. Or rather, if Stiles were “normal” that might be the concern. In this case Derek is just praying that Stiles doesn’t start levitating like the last time.


	7. Challenge: claim, drag, disaster

The whispers are becoming more prominent. Whispers that claim that an end is in sight. Whispers of hope.

Derek drags in a greedy breath scenting the air, minutely shifting his weight from one foot to the other in an attempt to relieve his tense muscles. The forest around him grows eerily still as if sensing an impending disaster. The calm is shattered by a high pitched battle cry immediately followed by two distinct thuds, one much louder than the other. Derek’s arms are full of squirming three year old before Stiles can even finish forming the words “Hope Anne Stilinski-Hale!”

 


End file.
